


the tide where i used to be (don’t say sorry)

by bad_witch_energy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, Metaphors, Relationship Study, Yearning, that i totally didnt just bullshit at one am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_witch_energy/pseuds/bad_witch_energy
Summary: Loving Vanya and wanting to run away with her isn’t a choice or a temptation she can resist, it’s just a simple act of nature. The earth must turn, the sun must rise, and Vanya and Sissy must love each other, just like that.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	the tide where i used to be (don’t say sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like this and that it makes sense! it’s half writing practice for me and half learning how vissy works as a relationship so i can hopefully write more for it in the future!!
> 
> title from Because Dreaming Costs Money, My Dear by mitski, which i think is a perfect vissy song
> 
> if you want to yell at me on tumblr, my TUA blog is vanyas-suit :)

Vanya Hargreeves is the end of the world, but not in the way you might think. 

She’s the end of Sissy’s world, a wondrous destructive force that collides through the carefully crafted four walls of her stable, acceptable, terribly mundane life. She’s everything Sissy has wanted and feared, a way out of this pitiful prison of an existence. Vanya is dangerous, and not just because of her mysterious powers- the touch of her fingers, the softness of her lips, and the song in her heart, all of it is a key to exit the simulacrum and fall into a real universe that’s so much more painful but contains so much beauty within it.

Vanya is as bright and gentle and fiercely pure as moonlight, and if Vanya is the moon, Sissy is the ocean, constantly pulled in the direction of her path no matter where she is or what she does.  
Loving Vanya and wanting to run away with her isn’t a choice or a temptation she can resist, it’s just a simple act of nature. The earth must turn, the sun must rise, and Vanya and Sissy must love each other, just like that. 

But Vanya is the brilliant forbidding moon, while Sissy is the earthly ocean waves, and time is like gravity, dooming them to chase after one another eternally but never truly touch. Staying behind is the hardest thing Sissy has ever done, but there’s no other way about it. Like her love, it’s exactly what was meant to be. 

Still, Sissy carefully watches every day for that telltale flash of time-travel blue. Vanya made her a promise, and Sissy hopes that this new world is kind enough to let it be kept. And until that day comes, Sissy will wait for her lover, even through a thousand apocalypses.


End file.
